


Get It On

by Anonymous



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uqt3Zb7BItA</p>
    </blockquote>





	Get It On

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uqt3Zb7BItA

Ragna stands around, naked. Jin walks up to him, also naked and bends over, showing off his ass to him. Ragna slaps his brother's ass and firmly grasps it.

Ragna begins to pound his brother's ass from behind.

Jin rides up and down on Ragna's cock.

Ragna and Jin suck each other off.

Ragna lays on his back as Jin fucks him. They both look towards Hazama, who stands a few meters away from them, also naked. Hazama looks away, blushing lightly.

Ragna gets fucked by Jin, who in turn is getting fucked by Hazama.

All three of them lay down, breathing heavily.

Ragna fucks Hazama in the ass while Jin shoves his cock down his throat.

 

Just another possibility of the Continuum Shift...

I think.


End file.
